


Wrong Number dude

by Fukoronoko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cringe, M/M, Nudes, Texting, i‘m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko
Summary: Kyoutani dosen‘t get many texts.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. A random number and some nudes

Kyoutani doesn’t get many texts.

He came out of the shower with a towel draped over his hips and drying his hair. He jumps a bit when his phone lights up showing he got a massage.

He then proceeds to drop his phone.

Kyoutani scrambles to pic up his phone and look back at the massage. He must have seen it wrong, maybe he had gotten shampoo in his eyes or his inner gay disaster had come around the corner again.

But no.

It was still there. A picture of a faceless guy with long limps, whiteout a shirt and tight boxers. 

The blonde would lie if he said that it wasn’t kinda hot but he would still not admit he got a boner do to a random guy he didn’t even know the name of. But it got worse 

_Do you think this is sexy?_

Kyoutani forgot about the towel in a matter of seconds before he let out a little sigh of relief at the next text.

_But like really do you think this is good enough or should I buff up?_

At that Kentarou felt the need to massage this random person who had just send a nude to the wrong number. Wow this could get awkward.

**I think you got the wrong number dude**

_OH SHIT!_

_I‘M SO SORRY!_

_so so so sorry!!_

_I hope you don‘t think I‘m some pervert or something I just..._

_My best friend got a new number and this is the one he gave me I’m SO sorry_

After the third apology Kyoutani thought it would be rood to just let him hanging like that.

**it‘s ok I don’t think you are a pervert**

**...**

**to be honest I thought the pic was kinda hot**

_Oh thank you_

_I'm weirdly flattered by that..._

_Um.. Ok this is gonna be so weird but like do you think I should buff up?_

**No**

**why are you thinking about it?**

  
Kentarou didn’t know why he asked.

He was just sitting there on his bed naked, towel forgotten on the floor and texting the admittedly attractive guy who just had send him a nude by mistake.

_Well there is this guy on my team who I really like but I think he isn’t over his puppy cruch on our senpai who is like really buff so_

**Well if you’re just doing this for a guy and he doesn’t like you the way you are then he’s not worth it.**

_Wow that sounds like something my mom would say_

_Wait are you a mom?! I‘m sorry ma’am_

**NO!**

**Im a 17 year old guy**

_Oh sorry_

_Im 17 as well if you wanted to know_

_But still if you’d like guys what would you do?_

**I like guys...**

_oh..._

**But really I think you are fine the way you are**

_Really thank you_

He didn’t know why but he felt the need to keep talking to this random guy with a best friend who didn’t know his own number.

**Team?**

**Do you play a sport?**

_Oh yeah I play Volleyball I’m the Setter_

**Im a wing spiker**

_Really? That’s funny_

_maybe we have met before whiteout knowing ha ha_

**Yeah**

**maybe**

_Anyways I have to go now dinner is ready_

_um.. would it be ok if I’d text you again?_

**why?**

_of course you don’t have to!_

_I just.. you seem nice and you well know a lot about me already_

_also your advice is good and I could need someone to rant about my bisexual crisis with_

_I mean I love my best friend but well he’s straight so that is that_

**uh yeah sure**

**... but only if I get to rant about my cruch as well**

_OK!_

_Its a deal_

_good night_

**night**


	2. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani was a Man of habit and this Routine set him at ease.

Kyoutani's sleep was rudely interrupted by his phone playing a incredibly annoying song he didn’t know how to change.

He began his morning routine.

Bathroom, change, breakfast and walk his dog before he grabbed his stuff and made his way to school.

When he arrived at Seijoh's gym he was greeted by a light brown (in the sun it shimmered silver) mop of hair and a sleepy expression.

A small smile danced around Kyoutani's mouth at Yahaba's misery.

„Still not a morning person I see.“ , he called out to his new captain. „Shut up!“ clearly to tried for more Yahaba just flipped him off and opened the club room door.

* * *

Practice went by like usual.

Ever since the game against Karasuno and Yahaba becoming captain (and Kyoutani becoming vice captain/ace) they had found a routine with the team and each other.

Their senpais sometimes showed up and helped with a specific brunette showing up more than the rest of the 3rd years.

Kentarou has always been a man of habit and this routine sat him at ease a bit. 

After morning practice was over he made his way to his class.

Despite popular believe he was actually pretty good in school it just didn’t really spark his interest so he never bothered to engage in stuff like class discussions or planning.

Yet he still payed attention in class after all if he didn’t pass his exams he wouldn’t be allowed to play volleyball anymore and that he didn’t want, for multiple reasons.

Playing volleyball gave him a sort of freedom he didn’t have elsewhere it was exiting yet calming.

And the team... over the Last weeks he had noticed how much they trained, just like him.

He had noticed them patting him on the back after a good spike. He had noticed them being important for his win.

He had also noticed them trying to warm up to him, but none as successful as Yahaba and Watari.

Yahaba... Kentarou didn’t know how or when but he fell in love with Yahaba fucking Shigeru.

Ok he did know when he started seeing him in a different light (after he had pushed him against that fucking wall in the middle of a fucking game!) but wait holy shit... Did he just say he was in love with Yahaba?!

His face burnt and he could see the weird glances his classmates send him but he shut them all out with a single pointed glare.

* * *

Kentarou had started eating lunch with Watari and Yahaba. How it started he couldn’t tell it just sort of happend.

He had laughed at enough of Yahaba's bad jokes and had rolled his eyes at too many of Watari's failed flirting attempts that he thought he could consider them his friends.

Friends.

What a weird thing.

What were friends? People you love but not in a romantic way. Like family but not blood related. Like strangers but closer. Like enemies but nicer.

Weird.

„Kyou? Hey Earth to Kyoutani! Someone there?“

Kyoutani slapped the hand waving in front of his face and glared at the owner.

Yahaba.

„Hey! I just asked you something and you didn’t answer!“

„It was so boring I stopped listening.“ Kyoutani said with a slight grin.

„I am not boring! Take that back!“

„Wouldn’t you like that pretty boy.“

„Oh so you think I’m pretty~.“

Kyoutani flushed trying and failing to push the fluttery feeling in his stomach down as Yahaba came closer.

„Yeah. Pretty boring.“,he grunted out „Oh you little-!“

Watari only sat there eating his lunch and watching his two best friends fight. He loved them but how where the both of them so dense to the others feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if stuff is wrong I am not from England/Amerika. Kudos and Comments always welcome!❤️💕


	3. HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND WATARI!

**Random Bi dude:** Omg how can he be so cute and hot at the same time?!

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** idk? I mean I’ve never seen him so I can’t answer that

 **Random Bi dude:** psst be quiet I’m trying to vent!

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** ok...continue then

* * *

The hot stranger and Kyoutani had started texting on a regular basis.

It always followed a certain pattern: the setter guy would ramble on about his crush and then Kyoutani.

This had become so regular that Kentarou probably knew more about this guys crush then about the guy himself and the other way around.

* * *

 **Random Bi dude:** ok so like I said he’s on my team and holy shit

 **Random Bi dude:** like his arms could WRECK me and I’d thank him 

**Random Bi dude:** but at the same time he has a dog and ever time we study together he always forgets about everything as soon as she comes in

 **Random Bi dude:** Like it so fucking adorable!

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** ok I can see it...

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** now my turn

 **Random Bi dude:** ok ok go on 

**Lokal volleyball-gay:** so today at practice we had to practice together again 

**Lokal volleyball-gay:** and he just smiled at me. SMILED! Like that one really cute smile he only gets when he’s generally happy and I nearly died 

**Random Bi dude:** oh that’s sounds hard 

**Lokal Volleyball-gay:** but that’s not it. We sit at lunch together with a friend and I called him „pretty boy“ to annoy him but he’s just like „oh so you think I’m pretty~?“

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** and I’m pretty sure my soul left my body in that moment... 

**Random Bi dude:** funny something like that happened to me too today

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** ... yeah funny

 **Random Bi dude:** anyway! I have to go now I’m having a movie night with my best friend 

**Random Bi dude:** you know the one who is the reason we meet

 **Lokal Volleyball-gay:** ah yes that one

* * *

Shigeru made his way to Watari’s house as he closed his phone.

It had been weird at first to talk about his crush on Kyoutani so open and shameless with someone that wasn’t Watari and he didn’t even know but it helped.

Watari obviously helped too but he was only attracted to woman so that wasn’t the biggest help.

They sat on Watari’s bed and watched a Random movie that wasn’t really good when a ping made Shigeru’s attention shift.

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** u done with movie night?

 **Lokal Volleyball-gay:** need a Place to vent some more

Yahaba chuckled and let out a little Yelp when Watari’s voice came from right next to his ear:“Oh~ is that the guy you’ve been texting all the time?“ „Yes.“

„Well then tell your boyfriend I said hi!“ Watari turned back to his laptop as if nothing had happened.

Yahaba goes at him :“HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND!“ then he looked away again blushing hard.“You KNOW I have feelings for Kyoutani...“

When his best friend ignored him he turned back to his phone.

 **Random Bi dude:** No but the movie is boring 

**Random Bi dude:** my friend says hi btw

 **Lokal volleyball-gay:** oh tell him hi too...

Shigeru leaned back a bit again „he says hi to you too.“

„oh very polite I see. I approve!“ „HE ISNT MY BOYFRIEND WATARI!“

 **Random Bi dude:** he thinks you’re my boyfriend it’s so annoying!

 **Lokal Volleyball-gay:** sounds so


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry I currently have zero ideas for this fic 😭

So please do tell me ideassssss  
I am so sorry 🥲

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this fic is inspired by wrong number bro by JustCallMeAgent  
> I just wanted to try it myself.


End file.
